


The Story of the Night

by kappa77



Category: Buffalo Wizards RPF
Genre: Drinking, Gen, Lords of Minecraft!AU, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6801826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kappa77/pseuds/kappa77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two lords get deep in their cups and their thoughts</p><p>(Originally posted 1/31/15)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story of the Night

“I will savor the day I can watch you fall.”

Willakers’ eyes widened at the random comment from his drinking buddy for tonight who, ironically, could not drink a drop. He put down his drink and leaned on his elbows, staring straight at Deadbones, who was sitting in front of him.

He fumbled for words for a moment. “I… Did you… Come again?”

Deadbones mimicked his position, blood red eyes staring into brown ones.

“I said, I can not wait till you, and everyone really, falls,” he drawled.

Willakers blinked, brain still trying to comprehend what his friend just said. He was only able to spit out, “Why?”

The other man shrugged, “Because that probably means I’m going to fall as well, which wouldn’t be all that bad at this point.”

His eyes glazed over as he got lost in thought, with Willakers looking confused at his friend.

“Are you… unhappy with life?” he asked tentatively.

Deadbones snapped out of his trance with a tilt of his head and a slight gasp. He shook any lingering thoughts or memories away, bringing his focus back to the other man. His carefree attitude snapped back into place.

“Not really,” he replied with a shrug, “I’ve been alive a while, it’d be nice to be free.”

A pause, then Rob voiced a question he’d had for a while, but had never had the time.

“How old are you?” 

Deadbones smirked, something unsettling for an undead skeleton.

“A while… far to long for me to remember,” he said, voice growing quietly as the weight of his words sunk in. “Still remember alcohol though… God I miss that.”

His boney fingers played with the rim of an empty bottle, a small “tink” heard every time his hand hit glass. Willakers did the same, dragging the pads of his fingers up and down the neck of the bottle. The feel of his skin stretching just slightly, the simple touch seeming like so much more than usual. 

Suddenly grabbing his bottle, he held it aloft.

“To you not being able to drink!” he proclaimed, putting on the voice he usually put on for speeches.

Deadbones grinned, holding an empty bottle with his. “I’ll drink to that.”

They clicked bottles, and as Willakers drank, he added one more toast to himself.

 _To learning more about Deadbones_.


End file.
